


damned to hell; it is well

by Auredosa



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: John didn't know he could break so many vows to God at once.
Relationships: John Ward/Father Garcia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	damned to hell; it is well

**Author's Note:**

> I will be very surprised if I make it through this week in one piece. Here's . . . whatever this is . . . I have no more shame. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

John didn’t know he could break so many vows to God at once.

First, his celibacy. Well, he’d already broken that one before he was even ordained, hadn’t he? Besides, he didn’t care to add cheating on Karen to his list of sins. No, whatever he had with her didn’t count. Oh well, the Good Father took him as he was, right?

“They put so many clothes on you, for what?” John scoffed, tugging off Father Garcia’s gold lined stole. Usually, he wouldn’t be so foul-mouthed, especially not with him. He considered if he was possessed again. But still, it was _his_ hands moving. He wanted this, even if he couldn’t admit it to himself. Garcia held him against the broom closet, running his calloused hands through John’s hair, so close to John that he could feel his stubble against his brow. He didn’t say anything as John slowly rid him of his cassock and necklace. Maybe he was starting to regret this, too.

That brought him to his second crime: laying with another man.

Garcia was much bigger than him in girth and length. Cut, too, and to John’s surprise, achingly hard. Surely, he wasn’t Garcia’s first, but he selfishly wished he’d be his last. John tried to hold both of their cocks in one hand, chuckling softly when he realized his fingertips could barely pleasure them both. He curled his grip around Garcia more, and tried to ignore the warmth pooling in his stomach. John kept his eyes down, doubling down on his pride. Another hand joined his, soothing his neglected need as a rough kiss was pressed to the top of his cheek.

“Rogelio . . .”

Oh, and to top it all off, he was laying with another member of the clergy.

That one, admittedly, made him feel a little guilty, because John turned his back on the church a long time ago. Garcia hadn’t.

“John,” he whispered, in a weighted voice he’d never heard him use before. Garcia was always calm with him, always had it together. He was the voice that brought John back to the ground when the earth began to burn underneath him. Garcia had become his friend, mentor, fantasy, and his obsession. They were the only two people in the hell they were both in. Nobody had to know except for the red-robbed freaks probably listening to them from outside. They couldn’t escape anything: the Sabbath, the demons, not even their own thoughts and desires. This was inevitable, John insisted, this was _fine._

“John, don’t cry. God may forsake you, but I will not.”

Had he really been crying? Father Garcia swiped a thumb over his cheek, looking down at him with satisfied defeat. He knew it, too, what lay ahead for them: Red, hot, hell.

The fire in his groin finally reached its edge. John came with a gasp, and felt Rogelio close the gap between them with another kiss. He followed heartbeats later, wiping most of it off on his black pants. Garcia put one hand behind John’s head and pulled him close. They stood there, waiting for another ambush, for the sparks to die out, sharing the heat of their sweat and shame.

Yes, they’d both be damned to an eternity in hell, together.


End file.
